The present invention is directed to a system for providing information to a user.
The term “information” used in connection with the present invention comprises any kind of data, such as graphical or textual information, numerical values etc.
In order to display a large amount of information in a compact and intelligible form it is known from the prior art to use so-called sparklines which are word-sized, minimized diagrams. Sparklines provide dense information in small spaces. The system does not necessitate a complex and time-consuming loading of databases and calculation of reports by the user. For example exchange rate movements, sports results, temperature variations etc. may easily be illustrated by use of such word-sized graphics.
Sparklines for example consist of a column and/or bar diagram in which the columns/bars represent values, such as for example turnover-values for different months. Each of said values usually represents a calculated aggregate value, for example a mean value, a gross-margin-share or a sum of values, for example the sum of turnover-values for different areas, customers etc. In other words, it is conceivable that each value of the sparkline represents a calculated aggregate value, such as a sum of values which may be grouped/sorted according to certain criteria.